1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to post-foaming detergent compositions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to compositions containing coupling agents selected from a group of polyalkylene oxide block copolymer surfactants, which in the presence of anionic and amphoteric detergents solubilize a volatile hydrocarbon producing a clear solution or gel. These self-foaming solutions or gels can be useful as a skin cleanser, hair shampoo or shower gel. They also have application as household cleaners such as spot cleansers for clothes, carpet cleaner or hard surface cleaner.
2. Background of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,815, discloses an optional use of coupling agent such as propoxylated adduct of mono or polyhydric alcohols to prepare stable, single phase self-foaming cleanser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,944 discloses clear shampoo formulations which are aqueous solutions of water-soluble salts of lauryl sulfate, volatile hydrocarbon, a tertiary amine oxide and water soluble gums.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,979 a clear formulation is provided by using aqueous soap solution and a surface active agent such as amine oxide or alkanolamides and a volatile water-soluble organic liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,427 achieves a clear solubilized volatile hydrocarbon formulation by using water soluble anionic alkali metal C.sub.10 -C.sub.16 alkyl ether sulfate, water dispersible ethoxylated fatty alcohol or fatty ester, isopropyl myristate, mono- or disaccharide and a blend of volatile hydrocarbons such as n-pentane and isobutane. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,427 states at column 6, line 20-27 that "the omission of a single component adversely effects the unique properties of the total composition. Accordingly the criticality of the essential ingredients and the specificality of each ingredients is necessary in the formulation . . . " of the post-foaming shower gel products disclosed therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,857, an oil in water emulsion composition includes foaming surfactants that are utilized to increase solubility of a volatile hydrocarbon.